Quotes, Rambling, and Jisbon
by andixx
Summary: A series of short oneshots, each inspired by a quote. : Please read. Might by slightly jisbonish so if your against them dont read. ; jane/lisbon possible rest of team at times.
1. Chapter 1

**H**ello everyone!! Wow, im on such a writing kick today! I cant' stop. Ok, so I was reading some quotes (I love doing that haha) and came across a few which I thought fit perfectly to Jane (or other characters but mostly him!) So i've decided to make a series of oneshots that each have to do with a quote!(: I'll probably write on each day, if i have time. If you have some quote suggestions, please tell me, I will run out soon!(: Hope you like it. Thanks

- andixx

disclaimer: i own nothing *sobs*

all mistakes my own.

This one's about Jane's 'feelings' (i guess?) about Lisbon. If you don't like jane/lisbon then don't read, though its not as Jisbony as id wanted it to be.

;)

**"****The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present."**

Their was a flame in his heart that had grown stronger over the years. It consumed and weakened him. He just continued to allow it to torture him, thinking it was what he'd deserved. Though there was something that softened the flame, made it gradually begin to fade, disappear into the depths of the past. When he had met her, she'd just unknowingly became a part of his vengeful plan, nothing more. Though back then, his mind was filled with hatred, he was not able to see things for what they truly where, his vision was blurred by a burning animosity towards the thing that had claimed the lives of those who where his responsibility. The days past and cases went by, the blur soon faded and he saw her. He realized who she was, how alike they where, though complete opposites. How he'd had an longing to comfort her, to protect her, to trust her. Like a gravitational force was yanking him closer every time she was near. He knew deep inside, all the time, what it was. He couldn't move on though, he wouldn't allow himself, not yet. He wasn't quite sure if this act was selfless, or selfish. Selfless was that he wanted to keep her from the harm which was insured to cross her path if he'd gotten to close, selfish because of his desire for revenge. Deep down, layers underneath the scars the world had placed beneath his skin, he knew, if his eyes weren't blurred with anger and hurt, he would feel differently, much differently, but that wasn't the situation. He was angry at the past, an anger, a fire in his heart, that would not be quenched till he'd avenged them. Once he had though, he might be able to see the light again, return back to the present, move on, learn to love.

**

Ok, that was that. Very short. Please review, -gets down on knees.- PLEASEPLEASPLEASEPLEASE. they are the only thing that get me through the dayyy!!!! And YAY, no school tomorrow -happy dance- Presidentsss Dayyy!!!!!! :D

thanks 4 reading-

andixx


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Okay, so this is a extreeeemmeelly short one. (and confusing) And wooow, i just realized how depressing these where turning out to be, Idk why but when im writing these i start to feel all dark and angsty. Ahh well, hope its okay, im going to try some happier ones for the next one(and longerr ones, i had no time for this one!)

***

**Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness. - Martin Luther King, Jr.**

The choice is quite simple, or is it? We all have something, be it big or small, that has changed who we where, the way we looked at things. The tragedies of our pasts can't decide who we are though. We must choose, if we will let them consume and destroy us, leaving us in a world that is empty, dark, meaningless, filled with anger. Or if we will let them strengthen us, learn from mistakes, help others who may be going through the same. If we will selflessly forget about our own pains, and let a light shine on the world, showing us what it truly is. We can help others, or we can hurt ourselves. The choice is quite simple, or is it? Let go of your past and move on, or stay trapped in time, drowning in self pity, unknowingly destroying those who care about you. Which he was, every time he showed how all he cared about was red john, how this was what drove him, what he thought of, something in her broke. And he continued to do it, hurting her with his own selfish pity, she wished he'd realize someone cared. She told him, but he couldn't believe her, he couldn't believe anyone truly cared about him. How could they? Knowing, all that he had done. How many lives he'd destroyed, he didn't think he could even trust himself anymore. She wouldn't continue to watch him doing this, she longed to tell him. To just stop the insanity and make him realize how much everyone truly cared. When she saw him like this, she thought she was just about to break out and start yelling at him for being so selfish. It was his choice, but she planned to help him, to push him in the right way. To let him know he needed to get out of this destructive darkness he'd been torturing himself with, and see the light. The choice was quite simple, wasn't it?

***

sorry for the confusing depressiveness. please review ;)


End file.
